The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to medical imaging systems, and more particularly to radiation detection systems.
Photomultiplier tubes (PMTs) may be used in connection with imaging, such as nuclear medicine imaging. However, PMT based systems may not provide desired performance and/or may be cost prohibitive, particularly as the cost of PMTs increases. Similarly, solid state detectors (e.g., CZT) may present issues with respect to cost and/or performance.